<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Name Of Data Collecting by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972723">In The Name Of Data Collecting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz'>WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My NSFW Works! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But it’s honest work, I Will Go Down With This Ship, It Aint Much, M/M, NSFW, Poor Eggman, Rare Pairings, Sorry Not Sorry, metonic, slight mind break?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In order for Metal Sonic’s database to be fully completed, he would need to extract every bit of data on Sonic. Paired with a new upgrade and a camera, Metal Sonic set out to get the data. By any means necessary after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My NSFW Works! [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Name Of Data Collecting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Metal Sonic, in order for your database to be truly completed you must extract whatever you can from Sonic. I don’t care how you do it, just do it. I gave you a camera to take photos or videos, whatever works for you”, Dr. Eggman spoke, his back to the blue robot. He made no attempt to further acknowledge him, as he was quite focused on another task. </p><p>“Run along now Metal Sonic, I’m busy scheming my new plan on how to defeat that blue bastard”, Eggman added, motioning Metal Sonic away. Metal Sonic didn’t reply as he left the facility, leaving Eggman alone with his thoughts. </p><p>Metal Sonic wandered around Mobius, in search of his organic counterpart. He hated this world and all it stood for and just wished it would all burn sooner or later. The green trees and singing binds was too much peace for him. There needed to be chaos, something on a bigger scale. These thoughts swirled and mingled in his mind as he kept searching. When he did find him however, Sonic was resting comfortably against a tree. The shade covered him as he relaxed, cross legged with his arms behind his head. </p><p>Metal Sonic thought of what Eggman meant by extracting data from Sonic. Taking advantage of the fact that Sonic was actually still and quiet for once. He worked better when he was focused at the task at hand after all. Quickly searching though his database showed that there was one part that was missing. </p><p>It was for understanding Sonic’s sexual capabilities. </p><p>Metal Sonic flinched. He then realized what he needed to do then. His body was recently upgraded to bring him to an even better peak performance, even in other... areas. Still, why did the Doctor need Metal Sonic to know his skills in that area? The robot decided it was best to just get the job done. Downloading a couple of references of what he’d need to do from the internet, and Metal Sonic was ready. </p><p>Sonic, who was just chilling and minding his own business was woken up to being pinned against the tree. His hands were quickly put behind his back and tied as he was forced to stand up and bend over to spread his legs. “Hey man! What gives?!”, Sonic shouted annoyed. </p><p>“Shut up. You will speak when I let you”, Metal Sonic replied, gagging Sonic. The hedgehog was going to make a run for it, but Metal Sonic thought of that too. Sonic’s feet wouldn’t move, due to Metal Sonic tying him down. </p><p>Sonic’s face was squished against the tree as Metal Sonic took his time observing him. Sonic felt violated, as it was like Metal Sonic was running his claws through his entire body touching it everywhere he could. His eyes wandered around him, over every inch of him. It was... invasive at least. </p><p>What was Metal Sonic up to? The hedgehog was going to find out as he felt Metal Sonic’s cold, clawed fingers on his butt. His robotic hands then caressed and groped him as they made their way down to his dick. </p><p>Metal Sonic curiously started stroking the hedgehog as Sonic grimaced at the robot’s touch. “Interesting. It seems as if you are reacting to my touching. I will see what happens if I continue”, Metal Sonic spoke as he was now jerking Sonic off with both of his hands. </p><p>Sonic had a chill go down his spine as Metal Sonic’s fingers curled around his appendage, stroking in the right spots. “Dammnit! If Metal Sonic keeps this up I’m gonna-“, the blue hedgehog thought. It felt like a immense shock throughout his body, which prompted Sonic to moaned as his eyes rolled back, orgasming. </p><p>He panted heavily as Metal Sonic pressed the fluids between his fingers. “What an interesting sample. I must get more of this”, the robot said, as he was already inserting the next pieces of data into his database. </p><p>“Alright then my pathetic copy, let’s see what else I can get from you”, Metal Sonic said, smirking. Sonic managed to see what Metal Sonic had between his legs. Something told him that he didn’t like the looks of it. </p><p>“My loathsome doppelgänger, the reason for my creation was for the sole purpose of beating you, whatever means necessary. You should feel honored to bear witness what the doctor had in store for you”, Metal Sonic spoke, as his hands went back to Sonic’s butt. </p><p>Sonic gasped and let out a grunted moan as Metal Sonic’s dick entered inside him. “Such primitive sounds you’re making there Sonic”, the robot said smugly. “Raise your hips for me”, he added with a smack to the hedgehog’s butt. </p><p>Sonic had no choice but to comply, and soon Metal Sonic began to thrust inside of him. Saliva started running down Sonic’s mouth as the gag he bit on was getting soaked. Precum was leaking from his dick as he desperately needed relief now. </p><p>With every thrust, Sonic brunches slightly as Metal Sonic kept an even pace. The hedgehog soon felt another couple of slaps on the butt as Metal Sonic said, “That posterior of yours makes such a delighting sound. How adorable, the hero is getting turned on from just spanking”. </p><p>Sonic winced with each smack, with each one hurting more than the last. “The internet is a entertaining thing, I must say. Without their help, I wouldn’t have had this much fun!”, Metal Sonic said sadistically. </p><p>“So you couldn’t have figured out how to do it on your own Metalhead?! That’s pretty sad!”, Sonic said loud enough for the robot to hear behind the gag. Metal Sonic increases his movements as he landed a more harder slap on Sonic’s sore arse. </p><p>“Foolish organic, you dare talk to me that way?!”, Metal Sonic said angrily. He slammed Sonic’s face against the tree as the hedgehog grunted in pain. Metal Sonic activated the vibrate and extend option as Sonic instantly started screaming in pleasure. </p><p>“Try talking now Sonic!”, Metal Sonic said as Sonic was reduced to a blubbering mess. The blue hedgehog’s legs become weak as he struggled to stand. Metal Sonic knew the hedgehog was close to coming again and removed the gag. “Go on you worthless bug! Cum for me! Scream my name!”, the robot shouted as his artificial spunk flooded the mobian’s insides. </p><p>Eggman got a strange feeling. It was something odd. The doctor couldn’t quite pinpoint it. He still didn’t know if he’d regret the upgrade he gave Metal Sonic or not. He decided to check in with the robot to see how things were going. The moment he tapped into Metal Sonic’s video feed... </p><p>He witnessed Sonic howl in pleasure, “METAL SONIC!”. Sonic’s own cum landed on the tree and some on himself. The hedgehog looked like he was on cloud nine as his knees nearly gave in. Metal Sonic however, grabbed his hair and pulled as Sonic yelped. </p><p>“You euphoria crazed idiot! Snap back to reality!”, Metal Sonic barked. Sonic couldn’t hear him anymore, his mind was already far gone. He managed to get a hold of reality again once Metal Sonic began trusting ruthlessly. </p><p>Sonic’s mental state was that of pure euphoria as Metal Sonic saw no use of going anymore with him. Deciding that Sonic was of no more use to him, Metal Sonic finished as quickly as he could. Pressing a command allowed his artificial seed to flood Sonic’s insides once more. </p><p>Sonic felt the warm fluids fill him as he arched his back and smiled stupidly. His whole body was a mess, and his face was flushed red. Fluids wouldn’t stop pouring down his legs as Sonic’s knees were finally giving their all to keep him bent over. </p><p>As Metal Sonic pulled out, Sonic screamed happily as it felt rubbed against his g-spot. The moment he released Sonic from his pleasure induced experiment, the hedgehog dropped to the ground. As he knelt at the trees base with his hands on it, he felt Metal Sonic’s warm fluids still leak out of him. </p><p>“I have all the data necessary for my newest upgrades. Till we met again my perverted imposter”, Metal Sonic spat as he powered up his jet shoes and flew away. Sonic couldn’t push himself to stand no matter what he did. </p><p>Sonic managed to get his back to the tree as he wondered what the hell that was all about. He eventually slept, too tired to be bothered with thinking about it. All he knew was that Metal Sonic sure was one hunk of metal. </p><p>Eggman had seen enough. Without another moment’s hesitation, he quickly closed his computer and threw it as hard as he could at a wall. He stood up from where he was sitting to sitting in a corner away from the computer. For the next couple of minutes, and wonder what the hell he’d just witnessed. One thing was for certain however. </p><p>He would be more specific when giving Metal Sonic instructions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was honestly just a guilty pleasure work for me. Yep, I pretty much ended up indulging myself in my own work. Maybe you liked it too reader? For now however, I continue to have no regrets. </p><p>-(Oh god I have so many other works to update)<br/>WeDemBoiz, Your favorite degenerate author ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>